minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Real Life Standard Time
Real Life Standard Time ''(simply acronymed R. L. S. T.) ' '' is the time that revolves around throughout our lives in our world's history. It is unknown how time was proposed or measured in the ancient days of our world, but for one thing, unlike Minecraft time, their time tends to be slower when you see it than what it is supposed to be in Minecraft. It is undetermined why it is extremely slow, but for one thing, Notch Inspired his world with the same timing and turned it into his own measurement of time standard known as 'Minecraft Time Standard (or '''M.S.T'.' for short.). Real life Time Standard is more harder to describe than the Minecraft Time in the Minecraft world, since the time in the world seems to be different. Real Life Standard time is very alike with the minecraft world, but slower and has been planned to tell time by so many different clocks invented by so many different people throughout eons of time in reality. The time in our world is very similar to the minecraft world. But since our world is twice as small than the minecraft world, even though is big and moves fast, then our's would be more opposite and moves fast as well. The history that has happened in our world has a long history of other events like minecraft as well. History Since the minecraft world was created by a mortal Human Notch, then that makes him a diety to the world that he created within the universe of his own realm. But there is a hint to why he inspired time, Since he has been the Earth all of his life, he saw that the sun revolves around his place while the other side has a moon facing it. it also happens differently when you are below points of an Area, like for example, in the lower and higher areas of our world, we have two places in our world called antartica and the artic that seems to have time that last for 4-8 months. Making it hard for you to sleep. Time has been around in our world since the beginning of our Universe's Time. Since time has been around for a long time for many eons to come, Time would still continue until time in our world ends. Time has also been discovered since our world's ancient times and also also has been measured by different clocks by so many different measurements of time. Within the Omniverse, there is a sighting of a universe where two areas don't have time at all, like for example, the areas that hard to determine time is the Nether and the End. These places are one of the areas that doesn't let you stress and also allows to live there for a long time until something happens in your or in the minecraft world. Since then, Time has been avalible in any place in our universe and also in our world as well.